HANABI
by orenji-ichigo
Summary: [YutaNina] Tsuijai is also going to be in the fic to complicate matters, just so you know. A past promise, one Yuta, one Nina and one Tsuijai. What will be the outcome?


**Dedicated to all the YutaNina fans on the planet... and to my reviewers!**

**Author's Notes:** So here's my first contribution to Ultra Maniac! I love YutaxNina so much and I hope to find other writers who love the pairing as well... so, here I am making a YutaxNina Fic!

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own anything… so please don't sue.

_Have fun reading! _

**HANABI**

_**Chapter One: One Yuta. One Nina. One Tsuijai.**_

* * *

****

"Yuta-kun! You can't go into people's houses and eat without their permission!" Nina called out.

"But it was _Ayu's _house. We're quite close to each other so I don't see why not." the one referred to as 'Yuta' defended.

"Well it's still not right! You and Ayu aren't a family and you guys have only known each other for a few weeks!" Nina scolded. "You know better than that!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuta replied lazily, flipping through a swimsuit magazine. "Whatever you say... Ooh, this babe is HOT!"

"Yuta-kun!" Nina squealed, walking towards her childhood friend. "And what did I tell you about these kinds of magazines?"

"What's wrong with doing what a man's got to do?" He said, without looking at Nina. "Man, wonder how _she'll _look in this swimming outfit..."

"YUTA-KUN!" Nina yelled as she snatched the book away from him blushing madly. "I'm confiscating this!"

And with that, fuming Nina made her way into her room and put the book away in a box sealed tightly using her magic.

Just then, the doorbell rang...

"Yuta-kun!" Nina shouted from downstairs. Yuta instantly knew what she meant and lazily dragged his feet towards the door and opened it. "Who are _you?_" he greeted in a most unfriendly manner.

"He's my date, Yuta-kun." Nina answered him from behind. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to take care of your own beeswax and let him come inside."

Hurt and obviously angered by the presence of Nina's so-called date, Yuta stomped back up the stairs, mentally cursing himself for not having a date for today.

It was the 18th of August and it used to be a day where Nina and Yuta would've spent together.

"I can't believe she's forgotten all about it!" He shouted at particularly nothing when he reached his room.

Due to certain conditions, Yuta and Nina are both sent into the human world and are living together. And the two are having a pretty hard time getting used to each other's presence.

"I'm going first okay? You behave, Yuta-kun!" Nina shouted out loud. "Don't forget to make dinner!"

'How can you say stuff like that in front of your date?' Yuta thought. 'I know she doesn't know much about these kind of things but I never knew she was _that _dumb...'

"Don't forget to lock the door!" was the last thing Nina told him to do before she left.

Looking at her from the window, Yuta noticed a smile forming on Nina's lips. The smile slowly began to turn into laughs. Laughs that Nina never showed in front of him. The laugh Nina showed only in front of that... guy over there.

Yuta clenched his fists as he decided to stop thinking about the two. He got up from his bed and made his way into Nina's room. Turning open the knob, he found that it wasn't locked.

'Careless girl...' he thought to himself.

Yuta nervously stepped inside the moment the door slid open and looked around. He saw posters of famous witches and wizards but found nothing to flick his interest. Walking towards her study table, Yuta saw an opened pink notebook filled with Nina's handwriting.

'This must be her diary.' he pondered. 'I wonder if...'

Trying his best to refuse the tempting book of secrets, Yuta shifted his focus on other things—but his attempts failed.

His hand unconsciously reached out for the pink book and turned it over onto the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my first day being in the human world alone with Yuta. We will be living together, pursuing the whereabouts of..._

Yuta found none of the information useful and quickly flipped over a few pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm beginning to think that Tsuijai-kun has another girlfriend behind my back._

Yuta froze. That one line was all he needed to know. So Nina _was _going out with that Tsuijai guy. And what was it again about him having another girlfriend?

_He's been canceling our dates and coming home late. It's always, "Tsuijai's out right now," or "He's not here, can I take a message?" every time I call him. I'm trying really hard not to listen to the rumors going around at school but... I'm still worried._

_Tsuijai-kun told me that the gossips were just gossips and that he wasn't seeing anyone else but it still doesn't feel right. Should I use my magic for this kind of situation?_

_Anyway, Ayu-chan and I had a lot of fun today. She managed to get a picture of Kaji-kun in such a cute pose! I also had a little talk with Kaji-kun. I was asking him about his interests and things like that when Ayu-chan suddenly bumped into us. Oh, I hope she doesn't get any wrong ideas about it! I was only trying to help!_

_And well, back here at home, Yuta-kun is..._

Yuta took a deep breath before reading on.

_as annoying as ever!_

'Typical Nina...' he thought.

_But... I'm beginning to enjoy his presence as well. He's doing his best to take care of me in this world and I'm really grateful. I'm also having this strange feeling that he's been inviting girls around whenever I'm out because every time I go home, I always find the house filled with the stench of a woman's perfume and Yuta's shirts would be messier than usual._

_Well, it's none of my business anyway. I just hope that Tsuijai-kun isn't cheating on me..._

_Love,_

_Nina_

Yuta closed the book as he grimaced in annoyance. 'Tsuijai... Tsuijai... that's all she ever talks about!' he yelled inside his head.

"Yuta-kun!" shouted a voice. "You forgot to..." Yuta immediately placed the pink book back where he found it and rushed downstairs.

"Nina!" He called out in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I... forgot... my umbrella..." Nina muttered softly.

True enough, it was raining outside. But Yuta knew better than to just believe what Nina was saying. He stared at the girl of his dreams who was soaking wet. He could sense that there was something wrong with her and it was all he could do to restrain himself from pulling Nina into his arms.

"Nina..." Yuta uttered gently. "What's wrong?"

"...I... I had a fight with Tsuijai-kun!" Nina's sudden outburst caught Yuta off-guard. She shoved her head onto his chest and began sobbing. Soon enough the soft sobs turned into cries.

Wrapping Nina to tighten his embrace, Yuta closed his eyes, trying his best to calm the little witch down.

"Shh... it's okay... everything's going to be okay..." Yuta hushed as he patted Nina's head lightly.

"No! You don't understand.. I..." Nina cried out in between her sobs. "I... broke up... with him!" she told him, half yelling.

Hearing the remark, Yuta felt both happy yet angry at the same time. Happy that now he can have Nina all to himself... but angry that Tsuijai had broke her heart.

"Nina... it's going to be alright..." Yuta comforted. "Now, why don't you go change your clothes and I'll make you a nice cup of hot chocolate."

Nina wiped off her tears and pulled away from the embrace, nodding gently. It was in times like these where Yuta would be very kind and gentle towards her and she would enjoy it.

He had always been there for her. Ever since they met, Yuta had protected her from those who would cause her pain. But sometimes she would be stubborn and ignore his advice only to come running back to him.

'Yuta...' Nina thought to herself as she walked up the stairs. 'Thank you.'

Nina made her way into her room and opened up her wardrobe. As she began unbuttoning her wet clothes, her thoughts drifted back to the event that happened just a few minutes ago.

**Flashback**

"So you're saying that you don't trust me?" Tsuijai questioned, his voice raising by a bit.

"N-no, it's not that..." Nina stuttered.

"Then what?" Tsuijai interrupted impatiently. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He's usually calm and gentle but once at its limit, his outbreak can be very shocking.

"I just..." the sandy blonde haired witch ransacked her brain for a quick answer. Why _did _she distrust him so much anyways? "Well, my friend said that she saw you making out wi—"

"_Your _friend said this, _your _friend said that. That's all you ever say! Well, have _you _seen me making out with another girl!" Tsuijai yelled, losing the cool he had always managed to maintain.

"I... I..."

"If you trust your friend more than me, I suggest we break up!" he continued on, leaving Nina speechlessly shocked.

"No! Tsuijai I..."

"You know what," Tsuijai interrupted once more. "I used to think that you would've understood me better but I guess I was wrong."

And before she realized it, Tsuijai had walked away from her life once and for all.

**End of Flashback**

A tear rolled down Nina's cheeks as she hurriedly wiped it away. 'Be strong Nina!' she encouraged herself.

She looked around her room, in hopes to find something that could take her mind off Tsuijai. Heaving another sigh, she walked towards the door. It was no use. Tsuijai and Nina had always shared the same interests; mystery. And much to her dismay, almost everything Nina owned had something to do with mysteries.

Wiping off yet another tear, Nina promised herself to enjoy the day with just Yuta and Yuta alone. The one man that would never make her sad, moreover break her heart.

As she took one last glimpse at her room, something caught her eyes. Something... nostalgic. Something that brought up a feeling of bliss yet... she couldn't figure out why.

'Oh God!' Nina mentally shouted as she layed her eyes on her calendar. 'It's the 18th of August!'

She rushed all the way through the stairs and ran into the kitchen. "Yuta-kun!" she called out, causing Yuta to jump a little.

"What is it, Nina?" Yuta answered, a little baffled on why Nina was such in a rush.

"It's..." Nina began, trying to find the right words to tell. "It's the 18th of August..."

Yuta mused for a bit. Could she be trying to say what he thought she is?

"So?" Yuta faked a little confused expression, trying to fool Nina that he wasn't getting what she's trying to say. "So what if it's the 18th of August?"

'Did... he forget?' Nina questioned silently, feeling a little bit disappointed.

"So... I.. I thought you'd like to go to the Fireworks Festival together... that is, if you have the time..." Nina uttered, rather nervously.

Looking at her cute expression, Yuta laughed silently and nodded. "Sure, why not."

"Great!" Nina flashed him a bright smile before trotting off into the living room.

'Now _that's _the Nina I know' Yuta smiled to himself, stirring the cup of hot chocolate as he followed Nina's tracks.

"Here you go, Nina" the boy uttered, putting down the pink cup on the table. "Drink it while it's still warm."

"Thanks..." Nina said, reaching out for the mug. Taking a slight sip from the cup, she felt the warmth surge through her body.

Looking at Nina who seems to be enjoying her few seconds of blissful peace, Yuta closed his eyes. "Nina..." he blurted out.

"Yes?" was the reply.

"Huh?" Realizing that he had said something that he shouldn't have, Yuta bluntly uttered the first thing which came into his mind, "I uh... we better go now if you want to watch the fireworks show"

"Huh..." Nina glanced at the grandfather clock beside the television. It was a few minutes before five thirty. "You're right. I better get ready..."

And with that, Nina made her way up the stairs and into her room; leaving Yuta to drift away into his thoughts.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Notes: **So I had to cut the chapter here... I intended it to be a one-shot but... well, it's just a tad bit too long for one. Another few chapters and I think this fic will have an ending. But if no one's reviewing; I guess I'll leave this fic at that. Anyways; ROQ ON YOU GUYS! Love ya!


End file.
